in prosthodontic procedures designed to implant a dental prosthesis in the oral cavity, the intraoral site at which the prosthesis is to be implanted in many cases should be measured accurately and studied carefully, so that a prosthesis such as a crown, denture or bridge, for example, can be properly designed and dimensioned to fit in place. A good fit enables mechanical stresses to be properly transmitted between the prosthesis and the jaw, and can prevent infection of the gums and tooth decay via the interface between the prosthesis and the intraoral site, for example. The intraoral site may be scanned to provide three-dimensional (3D) data of the intraoral site. However, if the area of a preparation tooth containing a finish line lacks definition, it may not be possible to properly determine the finish line, and thus the margin of a restoration may not be properly designed.